Destiny
by Serena-17
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, intresting things will happen. He has a girlfriend, who is not who she said she is. When he knows the truth, can he still defeat Voldemort and fifill his Destiny? HP/new character, RW/HG*CHAPTER FOUR UP!!*
1. The Best Birthday

Destiny  
  
By Serena-17  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic, so please R&R, no flames please.  
  
Disclamer: You know what's going here, I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Best Birthday  
  
Harry Potter was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was too excided to go to sleep. In a few minutes, he would be 17. A huge smile crossed his face. Not only would it be his last summer with his terrible family, the Dursleys, but it would also be his last year at Hogwarts, the place that had become a second home to him. Harry got up and looked in the mirror. He was no longer the scrawny, skinny boy with broken glasses. He had grown to be a very fine young man. Harry was now 6'3, an inch shorter than Ron. All the quidditch training and hard labor at the Dursleys really buffed him out. On one of Uncle Vernon's very rare good moods, his job promotion, he got Harry contacts and new glasses. Harry smiled at the handsome young man that looked back at him. He heard a tapping on his window. Harry turned and smiled. There was his faithful owl, Hedwig with about 5 other owls outside. Harry opened the window and they all flew onto his bed. He looked at all of the owls and smiled. They all carried birthday gifts for him. He undid Hedwig package and opened it. It was a book, Former Quidditch Captains Share All. Harry smiled. he knew who would give him a book on his birthday, his best friend Hermione. He opened the letter that came with it.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
How has your summer been? I hope your family has been treating you well. I'm on holiday in Germany and I saw this book. I thought you might like it. I'll be back in London soon to visit Ron. We're both going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday. Are you still coming? Ron said you would. Well I got to go, see you in Diagon Alley next week.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled and put the book on the nightstand. A loud screech turned his attention to a small owl. It was Pig, Ron's owl. He quickly undid his package and Pig flew out the window. Harry chuckled and read Ron's letter.  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
How is your summer? Have those muggles been treating you well? Mine's been great, espeally when mum and dad gave me Fred and George's old room. They've opened a joke shop in Hogsmeade, Fred and George's joke box. It's so cool. Are you still going to Diagon Alley next week? I hope so. Well I got to go, mum's complaining I'm up too late again. I hope you like my gift. I found it in a Quidditch supply store and thought of you.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and opened his gift. It was a moving figurine of his favorite Professional Quiddich seeker Victor Krum. He would never forget his fourth year when Victor came to Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard Tourament. "Cool." He placed it on top of his new book and looked at the other owls. He looked at an Eagle owl and smiled. "Well hello Ariel, I haven't seen you in a while." Harry smiled as he undid Ariel's letter. Ariel hooted and flew out the window. Ariel belonged to Harry's pen pal from America, Serena Simms. Harry joined a pen pal program in his sixth year so he could talk to other wizards and witches from all over the world. He opened the letter.  
  
Happy Birthday Pen pal!  
  
You thought I would forget didn't you. I would never do that. How has your summer been? Sorry I haven't written lately, I've been packing my things. I'm moving to England! I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with my uncle till my mom settles things here and meets me. I'm going to start at Hogwarts too! I hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express, that's what you call it right, that's what my uncle told me. It will be great meet you face- to-face Harry. Well, I got to go; I'll see you on the train September first.  
  
Your pen pal,  
  
Serena  
  
Harry's smile widened. His pen pal was going to be at Hogwarts. He would finally meet her. Harry looked at the two remaining owls. One had a letter with the Hogwarts seal. He immediately undid it and opened it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know you set a fine example to younger students and do Hogwarts proud. Your pin is enclosed in this letter. Congratulations, and I hope to see you at the Sorting feast September first.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry was shocked. He had been named Head Boy. He tipped over a letter and a small pin came out with the initials HB on it. He couldn't help but smile. Carefully placed it on the nightstand and looked at the last owl and smiled. He undid the package and opened to find a large birthday cake. He smiled and opened the last letter. It was from his godfather Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you've had a good summer, and those muggles have been treating you well. I have great news; I'm no longer in hiding. Fudge reviewed my case and granted me a full pardon. I just moved into a house in Muggle London. I would love for you to spend the rest of the summer with me.  
  
Unfortunately, I won't be able to get you. I'm picking up my niece from America from the airport. How about you meet me in Diagon Alley next Wednesday. I'll have a room ready for you at the Leaky Cauldron to put your things.  
  
See you there,  
  
Sirius  
  
This birthday was just getting better and better. Not only was he 17, but also he will get to spend the rest of the summer with his godfather. Harry smiled. He looked around to find that the owls were gone and Hedwig was in her cage sleeping. He smiled and climbed into bed. "This is the best birthday ever." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Harr  
  
  
  
AN: It sucks I know, but it will get better later. Please R&R. 


	2. Suprise at Diagon Alley

AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews. It just makes me so happy. Please keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry waited excitedly for Wednesday to come. When it finally came, Harry cheaked and doubled checked his room to see if he had everything. He lugged his trunk and boxes downstairs to the trunk of the car, and walked into the kitchen. He saw Uncle Vernon reading the paper and eating his toast, eggs, and bacon. Aunt Petunia was across from him eating some fruit. Vernon glared at him. "Do you have your…. things out of that room. "Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said eating some eggs and toast. "Good," Petunia sneered. "We'll need that room for the new baby." Harry thought he would gag. His aunt was expecting a baby in the spring. He finished his food and walked back upstairs one last time to see if he forgot anything. He looked around his now empty room. 16 years of torchure would finally come to an end. "Boy," Vernon's voice yelled. "Get down here now, I'm ready to go!" "I'm coming," Harry yelled back. He looked around his room again and walked out shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into Diagon Alley after leaving his things in the room in the Leaky Cauldron. After taking some money out of his account at Gringotts, he started searching for Ron and Hermione. "Where are they? Probably somewhere making out." Ron and Hermione had been going out since their sixth year. Harry was ok with it, but he always felt like a third wheel when they kissed and held hands. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't see the person in front of him. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, packages everywhere. He looked up and found he had ran into a girl, a very pretty girl. She had long black hair and sparking brown eyes. "I'm so sorry," Harry said helping the girl up. "No, I'm sorry," the girl said, "I was looking for Madam Malkins, and I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl started picking up her packages. "You were headed the right direction. I'll take you there, I'm heading there myself." Harry said helping the girl with her packages. "Thank you so much uh…." "Harry Potter," Harry said smiling. The girl's eyes widened. "Harry Potter, I never thought I see you here pen pal." Harry stared at her. "Serena Simms," Serena smiled, "Yes," Harry hugged her. "It's nice to finally meet you Serena." "You too Harry," Serena said hugging him back. "I'm so glad I ran into someone I know." The two started walking. "So, are you here with your uncle," Harry asked. "Yes I am, he's around here somewhere. He had to find his godson." They walked into the robe shop. Harry waited patently as Serena was fitted for her robes and uniform. Harry got a few things he needed and they walked out. "Hey Harry!" Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione, hand in hand, walk up to him and smile. "I told Hermione we would find you," Ron said. He looked at Serena, "Who's the pretty girl?" Harry smiled. "Guys, this is Serena Simms, my pen pal from America I told you about." Serena smiled. "You two must be Ron and Hermione, Harry has told me all about you in his letters." Ron and Hermione smiled. "Harry, Ron and I are heading to the Flourish and Blotts to get our books, would you and Serena like to come along?" Harry smiled. "Sorry guys, I can't go, I have to meet up with Sirius." "And I have to meet my uncle" Serena said. "But you're welcome to visit me, I'll send you an owl." Hermione smiled. "Ron and I would love to, I want to get to know you better." "Hermione, we better get going, my mum will think we're doing something if we're not at the bookstore," Ron said taking her hand. "Bye Harry, bye Serena." The two made their way up the street. Serena turned to Harry and smiled. "Who's Sirius, my uncle's name is Sirius." Harry smiled. "Sirius Black is my godfather, I'm spending the rest of the summer with him." Serena's eyes went wide again. "You're the godson!" Harry looked at her, "And you're the niece!" They stared at each other. "Harry, Serena!" a voice called out to them. The two turned and saw the figure of Sirius Black. He walked up to them and smiled. "Well, this is nice, you two have already met. I had a feeling you would find each other." He smiled. "You two ready to go? I already have your things in the car Harry." "I'm ready," Harry said still in a state of shock, "so am I," Serena said. The three started walking to the muggle exit. "Well Harry, we'll both be living in the same place for the summer. This should be fun," Serena said smiling. "Yeah," Harry said smiling back, "Very fun."  
  
AN: Well, Harry and Serena are going to live together at Sirius'. What fun will be had? Will feelings develop that is more than friendship? I'm not telling you, you will just have to wait till chapter three! Please r/r. 


	3. More Than Friends?

AN: Thank you for your reviews, please, please, please keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, Only the story and Serena Simms is mine.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
More Than Friends?  
  
Sirius, Harry, and Serena walked out into muggle London and into a red ford Agulaira. Harry smiled. "This looks familiar. I swore the Weasleys had one just like this." Sirius put Serena's things in the trunk and smiled. "I bought it from Arthur yesterday. I knew I would need the extra trunk space." They all climbed into the car and drove off. "Uncle Sirius, you told me you couldn't drive a muggle car if your life depended on it." Serena said from the back seat. Harry laughed, "yeah, I'm kinda wondering that myself." Sirius smiled. "Well, it's never too late to learn new things." Serena smiled and looked at Harry. 'Harry's so sweet, caring and nice. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.' It was silent for most of the ride till Harry broke it. "So Serena, what school did you go to back in America?" "Salem School of Witchcraft. It was an all girl school. The all boys school was across the lake." "That's nice," Harry said turning back to the front. 'Serena is more beautiful then I imagined she would be. I think I like her as more than a friend. But I don't think she's into me in that way. Oh well, no use going after a girl who doesn't want to be caught.' It was silent the rest of the trip. They finally pulled up into the driveway of a large house. "Well, here we are," Sirius said getting out of the car and opening the door. Harry and Serena walked into the rather large house. "Follow me guys, I'll show you your rooms." The two followed Sirius upstairs. Serena's room was to the right and Harry's was across from hers. After Serena and Harry were moved in, Sirius made them dinner. They ate in the dining room talking and laughing for hours. After dinner, Harry was doing the dishes when he saw Serena sitting in the backyard, looking at the stars. 'She's so pretty in the moonlight.' He quickly finished and walked outside. "Hey Serena, mind if I join you?" Serena turned and smiled. "Sure, take a seat." Harry sat beside Serena. "I love looking at the stars. It reminds me so much of America." Harry looked at her. "You're homesick aren't you?" Serena smiled faded. "Yeah, I really miss my mom and my friends. But I'll make new ones at Hogwarts, I already have three. And who knows, maybe I'll get a boyfriend." She laughed and looked at Harry her brown eyes sparkling. Harry couldn't help but to look at her. She just looked so beautiful. Serena then put her hands on her arms, shivering a little. Harry took of his jacket and put it on her. Serena smiled. "Thank you Harry." She looked at him, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. What was happening to her? She never felt this way about a boy before in her life. She couldn't help but to look at Harry. He was just so handsome. But she had just met Harry in person and now she liked him. Could this go farther than friendship? They stared at each other for the longest time. "Harry," she managed to say, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry chuckled, "I wish. I haven't really found that someone yet." "Me either." They stared at each other again. They didn't want to admit that they were falling in love with each other. "Harry," Serena whispered. "Serena," he whispered back. They slowly moved closer, there lips about to touch in a sweet, tender kiss. "Serena Harry," Sirius called from the window. "It's getting late, you better get inside." "Ok," They said in unison. Serena turned to Harry and smiled. "Thanks for giving me your jacket and sitting with me," Serena quickly said getting up and giving him back his jacket. "Yeah," Harry said just as fast, "good night Serena." "Good night Harry." They quickly walked into the house and into their rooms. Both of them not sure what to do about these feelings for each other. Both were thinking the same thing. Am I falling in love?  
  
AN: Ok, I know that sucked, and I'm really sorry. The next chapter will be better I promise. Please R/R. 


	4. The Kiss

Thank you for the reviews everyone. Please keep them coming!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Kiss  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione came by the house one August afternoon to visit. Serena and Hermione went upstairs, while Harry and Ron stayed downstairs. "So," Ron said sitting down on the couch. "Did you ask Serena out yet?" Harry blushed. "No, not yet. I'm waiting for the right time." Ron glared at him. "And when will that be, when you're 30! Come on Harry, you know you like her. She is all you've talked about for two weeks! Harry, she's not going to be single forever, the time is now!" Harry looked at Ron. "You're right, I got to stop making excuses for myself. I'm going to ask her out right now!" Harry stood up and went upstairs. "Yes, now that's the Harry Potter I know." Ron said following him.  
  
  
  
Serena and Hermione were going threw Serena's closet and talking about the usual, boys. "So, has Harry ask you out yet?" Serena gave Hermione one of her alter tops and sighed. "No." She sat down on the bed. "I don't know what to do. I know he wants to ask me, but every time, he stops mid- sentence and leaves." Hermione sighed. "Harry is nervous when it comes to girls. How about you tell him how you feel." Serena smiled. "Yeah, maybe I should." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Harry and Ron walked in. Hermione smiled and ran into Ron's arms. "Hi sweetie," Ron said lightly kissing her. Hermione smiled. "Like my new top, Serena gave it to me." "Darling, you look smashing!" He pulled Hermione close to him and started kissing her neak and shoulder. Hermione giggled. Harry and Serena rolled their eyes and sighed. "Oh brother," they said in unison. Harry turned to Serena and smiled. "Serena, I was wondering, if you're not busy tonight, they're showing this cool movie at the theatre, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Serena smiled. "Harry Potter, are you asking me out on a date?" Harry blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess I am." "I would love to Harry." "Great," Harry said smiling. Ron and Hermione smiled. "About time," Ron whispered. Hermione smiled and cheaked her watch. "Ron, we better go, you know how your mom gets if we're not home by dark." Ron sighs, "you're right. We better get going." The four walked downstairs. "You two have fun tonight," Hermione said. "We will," Serena and Harry said as Ron and Hermione drove off.  
  
  
  
Harry walked downstairs into the living room where he saw Sirius sitting in the chair reading the paper. Harry was wearing his new green shirt, the one that matched his eyes, his kaki pants, and his new Nike tennis shoes. Sirius looked up and smiled. "You look nice, going somewhere?" Harry smiled. "Yeah, Serena and I are going to the movies." Sirius smiled. "That's nice. Don't be out too late." "We won't I promise." Harry heard footsteps coming downstairs. He turned and saw Serena standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped, she was beautiful. Serena was wearing a lavender v-cut short-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was down and was resting on her shoulders. "Hi Uncle Sirius, Harry are you ready?" Harry blinked a few times before he gave an answer. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go." They made their way out the door. "Have a good time," Sirius cried as the door shut behind them. He opened his paper again and smiled. "I guess I do owe Ron five galleons."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Serena walked upstairs laughing. They had just gotten back from the movies. They stopped at Serena's door. "Thanks for the movie Harry, I really had a good time," Serena said smiling. Harry smiled "I'm glad you did, I did too." They're eyes met, like they did out in the backyard a few weeks ago. "Serena," Harry began, "I don't know how to tell you this but, and I like you. I've been thinking about nothing but you since that night in the backyard." Serena looked at him and smiled. "Harry, I like you too. I've been thinking about you day and night." She hugged him. Harry hugged her back. Their eyes met again. All the feelings they felt weeks ago came back. Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it, but just then, he pulled Serena close to him, and kissed her. Serena grew tense for a moment, but then relaxed and melted into the kiss. They parted and Harry gently touched Serena's cheek. Serena smiled. "It's late, we should get to bed." "Yeah, I guess we should." They said goodnight and walked into their rooms with smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
Serena walked downstairs the next day into the kitchen and saw Sirius and Harry at the table eating. She looked at Harry and smiled. The kiss they shared last night was still fresh in her mind. Sirius looked up and smiled. "Well, there's the sleepyhead." Serena smiled. "Morning Uncle Sirius." She sat down beside Harry and started eating. "I was thinking that the three of us could go somewhere and have some fun. You are going back to school Monday. While Sirius was talking, Serena felt Harry's hand slip into hers. She looked at him and smiled. There was a knock on the door and Sirius got up to get it. Harry moved close to Serena and wrapped his arms around her. "Serena, will you be my girlfriend?" Serena wrapped her arms around his neak and kissed him. She smiled. "Does that answer your question?" Harry smiled and kissed her. Sirius walked back in and saw them kissing. He smiled and cleared his throat. Harry and Serena quickly parted. "Well, I'm guessing you two had a good time last night." Serena smiled. "Yeah," she looked at Harry, "it was great."  
  
AN: Harry and Serena are a couple. What new adventures will face them at school? More to come please r/r! 


End file.
